


Audience Approved

by raendown



Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 Drabbles [145]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Age Swap, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21576496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raendown/pseuds/raendown
Summary: Madara finally gets the courage to ask his crush out mostly just to spite his brother.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Madara
Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 Drabbles [145]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533161
Comments: 13
Kudos: 108





	Audience Approved

“Are you actually gonna do it today?” Izuna asked him in a bored tone. “Or should we just go home now so you can wank off in your bedroom to your little fantasies again?”

“Shut _up_ , Aniki!” Madara stuck his tongue out at his older brother. If he didn’t need the idiot to drive him home later he would have shoved him off the bench they were sitting on but unfortunately his own car was still in the shop.

“Well that wasn’t an answer to my question at all.”

Just to prove him wrong Madara launched himself off the bench instead and stormed across the patio to where the one he’d been staring at was sitting with a bunch of friends. Kakashi and his group gathered here without fail every day, enjoying a few beers at the end of their shift at the factory just up the street. The patio tables at this pub also happened to be where Madara liked to sit at the end of a long day serving beer and nachos to drunkards who mistook his long hair to mean he was a woman and tried to honk his nonexistent breasts. His brother had only started joining him a couple of weeks ago after finally getting tired of listening to him waxing poetic about Kakashi, curiosity driving him to come take a look and then amusement bringing him back just to watch his little sibling suffer.

If not for the frequent shift changes up at the factory there would be absolutely no excuse for Madara to know Kakashi’s name but he’d been on shift to serve them enough times not to feel like a crazy stalker as he walked up and attempted to catch the man’s eye. He noticed one of the group leaning over to whisper in another’s ear and his face nearly caught on fire as a light breeze drifted towards words to him.

“Look, it’s the kid that’s always panting over Bakashi.”

“Be nice, Obito,” the woman hissed.

Madara wanted to die but he kept his head up. He’d walked all the way over here and they could all see he wasn’t wearing his work apron; might as well embarrass himself as thoroughly as possible.

“I was wondering if I might have a word?” he asked. Kakashi’s friends all sniggered and blew wolf whistles but he waved them off. Together they moved several tables over where neither of their companions could hear what they were saying.

“What’s up? Madara was it?”

“I- yes.” The fact that Kakashi not only knew his name but thought it was important enough to remember nearly made him squeal. “You, er, probably noticed that I’ve been waiting for a chance to talk to you for a while now.”

Neither of them mentioned the fact that he literally had a chance every day while they were both here at the same establishment.

“You have my full attention,” Kakashi murmured, grinning at him. If Madara were in the habit of wearing panties they would have dropped straight through the floor just for that expression alone. He’d always been attracted to older men and Kakashi was a prime example of why.

“Would you maybe wanna go out sometime? For a- no, not for a beer, that’s stupid. For like coffee or something. Or whatever you want. A movie maybe? Uh, okay hold on, just let me start over!”

Still smiling, Kakashi ducked in to shut him up with a kiss that sent both his friends and Izuna absolutely wild. “Maa, you’re very cute when you’re flustered.”

If his head didn’t explode first Madara was fairly sure he’d just earned himself that first date. A second as well if he could keep the man’s attention beyond looking cute when he was flustered. He couldn’t wait to rub this in Izuna’s face. Score one for Madara with a resounding success.


End file.
